


Make Me Feel

by shingekino_neon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doctor Eren Yeager, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hospitals, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Medical Procedures, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekino_neon/pseuds/shingekino_neon
Summary: Eren just wants to go home and celebrate his and Levi’s anniversary. The universe is dead set on delaying him.





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writer_person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_person/gifts).



> This is a little thing I wrote for @writer_person for Valentine's Day.  
> It's goofy and smutty and I love it, and I hope you do too.  
> (Yes, I think the idea of super romantic Eren convincing Levi to get married on the holiday is hilarious & cracky, forgive me I'm trash.)
> 
> I commissioned @Dinklebert over on tumblr to do a piece with Levi and lingerie, and it served as inspiration for part of this fic. You can find it [here](https://shingekino-neon.tumblr.com/post/170898863999/i-commissioned-dinklebert-yet-again-this-time). 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, Mo <3
> 
> and thank you to Eren for being my beta on this, you're great dude!

Eren hates working on his and Levi’s anniversary. It’s even worse because it’s Valentine’s day, and he loves getting to do the sappy, romantic stuff that Levi acts like he hates but secretly loves. Eren would much rather they both be off to celebrate, but as surgeons, taking time off is easier said than done. So usually they alternate who makes the plans; Eren taking charge one year and Levi the next. This year it’s Eren’s turn, but it’s Levi who gets to spend the day relaxing instead of performing back to back surgeries. And it’s not that Eren doesn’t love his job or that he’s not glad for his husband to have the day off, _he is_ , it’s just that he likes doing things for Levi. In fact he loves it, probably _too much_ , and if Eren could have his way, their positions would be reversed so that he could spend the day home, cleaning the apartment and preparing Levi’s favorite dinner; baking him sweets, lighting candles, getting things ready to pamper his husband the way he deserves.

As it is, Eren’s been the one at work all day, saving lives and doing what not everyone is fortunate enough to be able to do. He had a plan when in place when he woke up, one he knew Levi would love and that he figured he could pull off. If everything went the way he wanted, he’d have been headed home after his last his surgery. He would have picked up Levi’s favorite macarons and started cooking them dinner, before drawing them a bath, giving Levi his gift, and spending the rest of his night making his husband writhe in pleasure. _If_ things went the way he wanted.

But as of right now, he’s late. _Of course, he is._ He eyes the clock with irritation, vigorously scrubbing at his hands for the five minutes he’s supposed to, and watches as the nurses in the operating room wheel his patient away; a little girl who’s emergency surgery today should never have had to happen in the first place. It infuriates him more, because not only should he not be here, this patient should have been at home recovering from her _first_ surgery. And she would have been, had _he_ been the original doctor on the case. Eren breathes deeply, drying his hands and willing the anger away. What just happened is a good thing. The little girl will be fine. Eren will finish his charts, and he will go home and see his husband. He’s got more important things to focus on than the negative.

Eren’s thoughts are interrupted by Falco Grice, one of the new surgical interns and his personal favorite. “Dr. Jaeger?”

Eren turns, mustering a half-smile, and his stomach drops when he sees the look on the young man’s face. Immediately, he knows his ETA just took another hit. “What is it?”

Falco pushes open the door to the scrub room a little further. “I know you’re headed home, sir, but it’s the Langnar baby. Ms. Langnar went into labor and Dr. Ral’s doing an emergency C in OR 2. I thought you’d want to know.” Eren nods--at least this is a case he’s on, though it’s coming a little earlier than expected. Either way, his personal plans will just have to wait.

“Shit, okay. He’s two weeks early.” Eren tosses his towel in the bin and keeps his hands up, careful not to touch anything as Falco holds open the door for him. “You’ve been studying this, yeah? Tell me about the baby’s condition and treatment,” he says and they make their way down the hall.

“Yes, sir. Baby Langnar has a congenital pulmonary airway malformation, meaning part of the lung did not develop correctly and if left untreated could cause him breathing difficulty or even failure to thrive. Your plan is to go in and remove the non-functioning lung tissue, followed up with oxygenation and observation to determine further necessary steps.” Falco says it quickly, taking a deep breath as he finishes. Eren grins at him. This day might not be going how he wants, but his intern’s efficiency is something he can be proud of.

“That’s perfect,” he says, coming to a stop outside the OR door. “I’m going to see what we’ve got. You go get OR 4 prepped for a thoracoscopy and then you’re scrubbing in, Grice.” With a grateful nod, Falco pushes open the door and Eren heads in to the operating room.

Petra peeks up at him as she works on Ms. Langnar, her voice kind but surprised. “Hey hun, aren’t you supposed to be home celebrating?”

He huffs out a laugh. “The universe doesn’t seem to think so,” then “it’s alright, I’m needed here.” He glances up at the clock, notes that it’s 6:45 p.m with only a little bit of petulant frustration, and is proud of himself when his voice doesn’t sound as forced as it feels. “Besides, there’s still loads of time for us.”

“Dr. Jaeger? Is that you?” A nervous voice calls out to him. Eren shifts closer to the head of the table and smiles softly. Ms. Langnar looks up at him with watery eyes and a shaky smile of her own.

“Hi there, Ilse. Guess the little guy couldn’t wait, huh?” She winces as Petra shifts something, the curtain over her stomach blocking her view, and laughs as a tear rolls down her cheek and Eren squeezes her hand. He hears Petra hum, then a broken cry breaks the momentary silence.

“Guess not. You’ll take care of him, won’t you?” Eren reaches out to take the squirming bundle from one of the scrub nurses. He smiles down at the baby, placing him smoothly on his mother’s chest.

Petra’s voice is happy as she calls out: “Congratulations, Ilse. You did very well. I’m going to get you closed up and Dr. Jaeger will take care of baby, okay?” The new mother nods and drops a wet kiss to her son’s forehead.

“Time to go,” Eren murmurs, picking up the baby to place him gently in a warming bed for transfer, then heads off to meet Falco in OR 4.

\---

An hour and a half later, Ilse’s baby is on his way to the NICU and Eren’s off to sign the charts on another day of successful surgeries. He sighs with relief as he makes it to the nurse’s station on the pediatric floor and sees Falco already waiting with the files in hand. On the desk next to him is Eren’s phone and a paper cup, and Eren silently thanks the universe for sending him a decent human being to deal with. He nods his thanks as Falco lays out the charts, one on top of the other. Eren signs them and sips at hot tea, eager to get the work done so he can call Levi and head home. When he’s finished, he claps Falco on the shoulder with a fond smile. “Nice work today, Grice. You get some rest, and I’ll see you for rounds tomorrow.”

Falco nods, the overwhelming tiredness in his eyes oh-so familiar to Eren. “Thank you, sir.” He goes to leave but turns back as he remembers something. “Oh--and Happy Anniversary to you and Dr. Ackerman!” Eren smiles and sends him away with a quick ‘thank you’, before heading off to the attending’s lounge to grab his stuff. Closing the door behind him, he dials Levi’s number and starts tugging off his clothes.

Levi answers almost immediately. “ _Busy today_?” The corner of Eren’s mouth quirks up in a fond smile.

“Unexpectedly,  yeah.”

“ _You know it’s fine_.” The ‘you’re saving lives’ is left unsaid and Eren’s grateful for it. He’s happy to save lives, absolutely, but it doesn’t stop him from being disappointed, or from being irritated at his own disappointment.

“Yes, I know.” He sounds petulant and he hates it, but in the privacy of lounge, he’s glad to get it out of his system. “Did you have a good day at least?”

“ _I did. Are you coming home? I got takeout from Liberio._ ” Eren smiles to himself because _yes, thank god_ , he _is_ finally going home and his husband is a blessing. If he’s honest though, food is not the first thing on his mind.

“I’m on my way,” he says, pulling on his jeans with one hand. “But before I get there, there’s a gift for you in my closet, third shelf from the top. If you want, you can open it and thank me when I get home.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Levi’s voice has that double edge to it, the kind that says he knows exactly what Eren means and he’s definitely ready for it. “Hurry your ass up then.”

Eren laughs, shouldering his phone as he buttons his pants. “Love you too, babe.” He hangs up; finishes dressing quickly so he can get home.

He only makes it as far as the lobby before the universe sees fit to further delay his plans. It’s Zofia Marley, another of this year’s interns, who catches him before he leaves, and Eren groans internally.

“Uh, Dr. Jaeger? I’m sorry to stop you, but I think we’ve got a possible appy in the ER.” Eren tries to keep the irritation from altering his tone.

“You think?”

“The patient’s an eight year old girl, presenting with vomiting, fever, and tenderness on her lower right side. I’m pretty certain it’s appendicitis.” Eren gazes out the front door, his car visible in the lot ahead. He sighs and rubs at his forehead

“Sounds like it to me. Alright, I’m coming.” He follows Zofia into the ER, tossing his jacket over one of the empty beds next to the little girl.

“Hello, my name’s Eren,” he says to her and her mother with a soft smile. “I’m a doctor and I’m here to take a look at you, is that okay?” The girl nods, her eyes red from crying. Slowly, he pulls back the blanket from her stomach. “What’s your name?”

“Anka,” she manages to say through tears, taking hold of her mother’s hand.

“Anka, okay. I’m just going to press your tummy and you tell me if it hurts, alright?” He slowly applies pressure and winces when she does, knowing what has to come next. He looks to her mother, his expression kind but regretful. “Dr. Marley here is going to do a quick ultrasound to confirm, but it looks like we’ll need to do surgery.” Anka’s mother nods, but the little girl flinches, her eyes going wide in a way that Eren’s seen so many times before, one that never fails to make his heart break. Fortunately for both himself and the kids he helps, he’s an excellent surgeon.

While Zofia does the ultrasound, showing the inflammation around Anka’s appendix, Eren calms her fears, explaining how the procedure will be done laparoscopically (i.e with a _tiny_ little camera to help him find the bad cells!), and even earning a small smile from the girl when he’s finished. “Call ahead and have an OR prepped. I’m going to ride up with her,” he says to Zofia, and adds reluctantly, “Text my husband. Tell him to start without me.”

Then he’s gone, following behind Anka’s gurney on their way to the surgical floor. .

\----

When Eren arrives home nearly two hours later, tension from the long day locking his muscles and making his movements jerky, the apartment is quiet. He shucks off his coat, kicks his shoes off, makes his way down the dimly lit hall to peer into the kitchen. The oven clock glares at him in the darkness: _10:26 p.m_. He scoffs at it and flicks the light on. The kitchen’s empty, everything clean and put away, save for a note that rests on the table. He grabs it and reads it to himself.

_Didn’t know what time you’d be home - so if I’m asleep, your food’s in the fridge.  Don’t worry about today. Happy Anniversary, love._

The surge of warmth he feels for Levi soothes the frustration running through him, but it doesn’t do much for the disappointment or any of the other mixed up emotions he also feels right now. He doesn’t want to eat. He just wants to take a hot shower and get in bed with his husband and forget this fortunate yet bothersome day.

Eren hears the light noise of a page turning from farther in the apartment, and his mood picks up at the thought that Levi is still awake. He turns off the light and heads into their bedroom to find Levi relaxing on the bed, propped up by pillows with a book on his lap. He looks up at Eren, the corner of his mouth twitching up. “Hi you.”

“Hey,” Eren responds, his expression weary but affectionate. He crosses the room, drops onto the foot of the bed with a grunt and tugs off his socks, tossing them in the hamper by door. The bed dips behind him, an he feels Levi’s arms wrap around his middle, followed by the soft press of lips to the nape of his neck.

“Finish getting undressed.” Levi slides off the bed and Eren tugs off his shirt, listening to the soft pad of his husband’s feet as he goes into their bathroom. A second later the shower starts, and the pull of hot, running water has Eren moving a little bit faster. He can’t wait to wash the off the chemical smell and relax his tense muscles, and Levi, bless him, knows that very well. He comes back out as Eren’s slipping off his jeans and boxer briefs, and leans back against their dresser, eyes raking up Eren’s naked form. “Take your time.”

Eren shakes his head at Levi’s words, his cock half hard at the attention. “Not fair,” he says, but he wants to be clean first, so he dutifully goes to shower.  

When Eren’s done, he dries off quickly and goes to wrap the towel around his hips--before thinking better of it. There’s no point if it’s just going to come right off. He opens the door, and is immediately caught off guard, because what Eren expects to see is Levi, lounging naked on their bed. He does not expect the room to be empty, nor does he expect the dozens of candles that serve as the only light in the room. His heart races in his chest. Levi did this for him! Even though it’s late and there’s less than hour left of their day at this point, not to mention the fact that candles aren’t part of Levi’s repertoire. After such a long day, the simple gesture has Eren melting and speechless, and before he can go looking for him, Levi enters the room. His head is down, so he doesn’t notice Eren, just goes to stand in front of their full-length mirror, wearing only his anniversary gift. Eren leans against the doorway of the bathroom, watching as Levi ghosts his fingers along his skin and a bit of lace. Eren clears his throat, his voice low. “Guess you like my gift.”

Levi hums his assent, his expression shadowed in the flickering candlelight, and Eren practically beams. He’d known the second he saw the set that Levi would love it: a simple black mesh garter belt and the thong and stockings to go with it. Eren was so glad when he found it, nice neutral pieces to pair with the sleek black o-ring collar they’d gotten for Levi last month. They’re not regularly practicing or anything, but Levi had seen it on their last trip for toys and spent two minutes just staring at it before asking the clerk to wrap it up for him. It’s something new, and Eren likes the way Levi’s eyes light up when wears it. His eyes light up that way now, and the last of Eren’s stress about the day disappears.

He walks over to stand behind Levi, runs his hands along the smooth skin of his torso, and down to dip his fingers below the edge of Levi’s thong. “You didn’t have to use the candles,” Eren whispers close to his husband’s ear.

“I know.”

“But you did it for me.” Eren’s teeth graze the shell of Levi’s ear, and he glides his hand up to tug lightly at the small, dangling ring on the collar. Levi closes his eyes, pushing back into Eren’s body, then turns and grabs Eren’s bare ass.

“It’s still the fourteenth, Dr. Jaeger. How do you want to celebrate?” He stands up on his tiptoes for a kiss, and Eren admires the flex of his husband’s muscles in the mirror before leaning down and capturing Levi’s lips between his own.

“On the bed, Dr. Ackerman.” Levi smirks in response and swings his hips as he walks to the bed. The mattress shifts underneath his weight and he kneels, looking up at Eren with hungry eyes. Eren licks his lips, and a slow, incredulous smile spreads over his face. He shakes his head, feeling both turned on and disgustingly grateful. “God, you look good.” Levi’s smirk deepens and he reaches his hand out. Eren laces their fingers together, moving forward to place his other hand on Levi’s jaw. He traces Levi’s bottom lip, watches the way the soft skin moves as Levi turns his head ever so slightly to suck at the pad of his thumb. “I’ve been thinking about your mouth all day,” Eren murmurs.

Levi pulls away. “Is that so?” He kisses Eren once, twice, then shifts to lay on his back, his face near Eren’s cock. He looks up, his eyes shining softly in the candlelight. “Come on, time for your gift.” He pushes Eren back a step and moves so that his head hangs off the edge of the bed, then wraps strong fingers around Eren’s thighs to pull him close. Eren spreads his legs and leans forward, balancing his weight on his arms as Levi takes him in hand and starts kissing along the underside of his shaft, all the way down until he can take Eren’s balls into his mouth. Eren groans. He’s pent up and to be honest, he’s not sure how long he’ll last after they get started, especially not when Levi’s looking at him up at him, eager to satisfy, his voice gruff as he says, “come on Eren, fuck my mouth.”

“ _Levi_ ,”  he breathes out, nodding. He grabs his cock and pushes lightly into his husband’s open and waiting mouth; squeezes his eyes shut as the wet warmth of it closes around him and a tongue twirls around his tip. Levi’s fingers squeeze at the backs of Eren’s thighs, a silent ‘go ahead’ that Eren wastes no time in following. He cants his hips, thrusting as Levi’s mouth opens around him and his throat relaxes. Eren takes it slow, gives Levi time to adjust to the length of him with shallow thrusts that tease them both, until Levi digs his nails into Eren’s skin, urging him on. Eren moves hips faster, careful not to go too hard or quick, but fast enough to fan the fire building low in his belly. He watches as his cock disappears in Levi’s mouth, stretching his throat slightly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eren exhales, and looks down as his balls press against Levi’s cheek. He would feel bad, except Levi’s humming around him, hollowing his cheeks to suck the part of Eren’s cock still in his mouth. He runs his tongue along the ridge, presses it against the slit and Eren has to pull out because he’s going to come and he doesn’t want Levi to choke for real. Levi eyes him from upside down. “Where do you want it?” Eren asks.  

Levi rolls over, slipping off the bed to fall to his knees in front of him. “My face,” he says, then opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Eren nods, speeding his hand up and twisting around the tip in rapid strokes. He laces one hand in Levi’s hair and pulls, tipping his head back so that Levi opens his eyes and their gazes meet.

“Good boy,” Eren whispers, and then he’s spilling onto Levi’s cheeks, his tongue and chin; creamy white dripping onto his chest and down onto his thigh. Eren strokes himself through it, fingers tightening around Levi’s strands. He breathes deep and watches fondly as Levi licks his lips and swallows what he can.

“That was a lot, Eren,” he mumbles, running his thumb through the drip on his thigh and bringing it back to his mouth. Eren huffs out a laugh, and disappears into the bathroom, coming back with a damp towel to clean the mess. He wipes Levi off, careful to get everything, then tosses the towel in the hamper and turns his attention back to his husband. He might be down for the moment, but they’re not done yet.

Levi’s back on the bed, leaning against the pillows to stare at Eren. His gaze is hot, and Eren doesn’t miss the way his cock strains against the fabric of his thong, the tip peeking out over the edge. Eren climbs up, kneels between Levi’s sprawled legs. He drags his hands along the strong body beneath him, goosebumps following in their wake. He kisses Levi, full and deep, and reaches up to run his thumbs from the base of Levi’s throat to the edge of the collar and up the line of his jaw. Levi shifts in response, pressing his cock into Eren’s stomach and tilting his head back into the pillows; exposing the smooth column of his neck to Eren’s ministrations. Eren smiles, he loves when Levi gets like this. “I’m going to eat you out,” he whispers against Levi’s lips, “until you’re begging me to fuck you.” Levi groans into his mouth, nodding with his eyes closed.

Eren moves then--slides down Levi’s body, peppering him with marks and tracing the lines of the lingerie he wears. When he speaks, his voice is more commanding, more satisfied, and the stress of the day seems like a lifetime ago in comparison. He tells Levi to flip and Levi does as instructed, happily giving Eren control.

Smiling, Eren runs his hands up the backs of Levi’s thigh, tucking them under the belt at his waist to pull his thong down and off. He tosses it to the side and taps lightly at Levi’s hip. “Up, baby.” Levi moves so he’s face down, his perfect ass up in the air.

“ _Hurry up_.”

Normally Eren would respond, but he doesn't hesitate now, dipping down to lick a wide stripe across Levi’s hole. He hisses below Eren, fingers clutching at the pillow under his head. Eren bites his cheeks, first left then right, the soft flesh flushing red under his teeth. It’s a simple thing for him to get to work then, his tongue working away; licking and pressing into Levi with short, deliberate strokes that have Levi’s hole sloppy and wet, the man moaning into the pillow with the feel of it. “Fingers?” Eren asks, and Levi’s answer is an unintelligible series of noises.

Eren smirks, slipping a finger easily into his ass. A second follows soon after, and he crooks them expertly against Levi’s prostate, caressing the bundle of nerves there while he places open-mouthed kisses to the smooth skin of his ass.

Levi squirms. “ _Eren, please._ ” He sounds wrecked, and all Eren can think is _thank the universe_ the day brought him here, to unexpected candlelight and his gorgeously broken husband.

“What was that?” Eren feigns ignorance, nipping at Levi’s hole as he pumps his fingers, three now, in and out. Levi practically whines, reaching between his legs to stroke himself.

“You _fucking_ brat, I said _please_. I want to come.” Eren swats Levi’s hands away and sits back on his heels, still working his fingers. His cock is hard again, pressing against his stomach.

“Not yet.” His voice is teasing and Levi lets out a frustrated whimper. He tries to push himself up, only to be met by Eren’s hand on the nape of his neck. Eren pauses for a fraction of a second, gives Levi an opening to say it’s too much, but he doesn’t stop him. In fact, it’s just the opposite. He arches his back, pressing his chest further into the bed.

“ _Then fuck me!_ Please, Eren,” Levi begs, bending forward to press his forehead into the mattress. “Wanna feel you. Want you to fuck me hard and fill me up.”

Eren smiles victoriously, leaning to pull open the side table drawer where they keep the lube. “Anything for you,” he replies, and drops a kiss to Levi’s spine. He drizzles the lube directly onto Levi’s hole, earning a hiss at the coldness of it. He slicks himself up with a bit of the excess, careful to keep his hands mostly dry. Levi hates when his hair gets all greasy, and the last thing Eren wants to do is deal with such a simply avoided thing after such a nice night. “Ready?”

From his vantage point, he sees Levi nods, his brows furrowed as he waits. Eren lines up, slipping into Levi’s body slowly, but easily. He groans when he bottoms out and his hips press into Levi’s ass. “ _Shit._ ” Levi tightens around him, teasing him until Eren’s pulling out and slamming back in. He builds up a rhythm this way, picking up speed with each thrust into the heat of Levi’s body. For a little while, the only sounds in the apartment are the slap of skin on skin and the moans that follow as they chase climax together. Eren digs his fingers into Levi’s hips, hard enough to leave the bruises he knows that Levi loves. With a groan, Levi pushes himself up, his arms trembling in a way that has Eren smirking.

“Harder!” Levi grits out. Eren runs his hand up Levi’s back, tangles his fingers in dark strands and pulls so that Levi arches up and back. Levi scrambles for something to hold on to, and his hands find the purchase on the headboard of the bed. He clings to it as Eren pistons his hips, then inhales sharply as Eren’s hand comes down on his ass. Eren loves the way his skin turns rosy from the spank, so he does it again and again, until Levi’s panting.

“Eren, are you close?” Eren smooths his hand over the redness, his breaths coming faster now.

“‘M close. Want to switch?” At Levi’s nod, he releases his grip on his hair and pulls slowly out, falling back against the end of the bed. Levi crawls on top of him, his stockings pressing against Eren’s hips. He grabs Eren’s cock and sinks down onto it with satisfied sigh.

“God, that’s good.” He leans forward to catch Eren’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly, then sits back, his hands resting on Eren’s chest. “Finish with me,” he says, clenching around Eren’s cock as he rolls his hips. Eren spits in his hand, grabs Levi’s cock and strokes from base to tip. They move together--Levi rolling his hips and grinding down, Eren’s hand pumping and twisting along the length of him, until they’re both hurtling over the finish line. Levi drops his head back against his shoulders with a groan, coming over Eren’s fist while Eren squeezes his side and spills inside him.

They’re sweaty and panting from the effort, candlelight casting shadows over them both. Levi lifts himself off Eren and grabs the towel from the hamper. He tosses it to Eren, slides off his collar, belt, and stockings, then drops on to the bed, burying his head into his pillow. Eren sits up, repositioning to slot himself behind Levi. He wraps his arms around him, one under his head, the other slung over his waist. Eren groan in disappointment when he sees the alarm clock by their heads. Somehow it’s 1:32 a.m, which means it’s no longer their day. He must say it out loud, because suddenly Levi’s moving, picking up the alarm clock and fiddling with the buttons. When he sets it back down, the alarm clock reads 11:32 p.m.

“There,” Levi says, “it’s still the fourteenth.” And all Eren can do is laugh, because his husband--his wonderful, gorgeous, ridiculously talented husband-- _gets it._ He holds Levi closer, presses wet, delighted kisses to every inch of Levi’s face that he can.

“I love you, Levi,” he whispers, and the corner of Levi’s mouth quirks up. He laces their fingers together.

“Love you too, you little shit.”


End file.
